Pokemon: Chase Series
by Yuzi
Summary: My 2nd story on FanFiction, No summary, ok, just 1 summary: Ash's cousin Chase sets out on his Pokemon journey in Kanto, If I get 20 reviews saying make a sequel, I'll make one. All Reviews are Accepted.


After first receiving his trainer's license Chase Ketchum (Cousin To Ash) sets

out on his journey from his home in Viridian City.

" You remember to call me anytime you need anything at all." said Chase's

Mom.

" Don't worry 'bout it mom, I'll call you if I need anything." said Chase.

"I'm off on my journey mom!" "When you next see me, I'll be the Champion

of the Pokemon League!" exclaimed Chase as he went out the door and off on his journey.

His first stop: Pallet Town to get his starter Pokemon from Professor Oak.

" I'm on my way to being a Pokemon Master!" yelled Chase as he headed for Pallet Town.

Along the way, a man stops him and says, " Your just now starting on your

Pokemon journey, correct?" " Well you need to know how to catch Pokemon properly young Trainer, watch this,"

A wild Weedle appears out of the bushes, " Go Arbok!" yells the strange man.

A flash of white light revealed a big, long and purple cobra.

" Arbokkka!' it cried.

" Use Poison Sting!" yelled the man.

Several sharp and poisonous stingers ejected from Arbok's mouth!

Weedle looked sick, then fainted.

" Yeah, it's poisoned!" yelled the man.

"Go Pokeball!" he yelled, a red and white spear hit Weedle and it disappeared with a red light.

The dot in the center glowed, the ball wiggled once then the dot stopped glowing.

" That is how you catch a Pokemon, by the way, you can have this Weedle, I used Full Restore and its all better now."

" Thank you, Mister!" thanked Chase as he went onward down the road to Pallet Town.

The Weedle was blue with a black aura around it, " THAT IS NOT NATURAL!" yelled Chase when he saw it a second time.

Chase reached Pallet Town and handed the Weedle over to Prof. Oak

" This Pokemon was created by Team Rocket," said Prof. Oak.

" Team Rocket did that?' asked Chase quizzically.

"Yes, and for giving me this Pokemon, you can have all three starter Pokemon and this Pokedex.

" Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, thank you very much Professor Oak," said Chase, happy with his new Pokemon.

" Thank you for bringing me this Rocket monstrosity!" said Prof. Oak.

Chase headed out the door and he went on through Viridian Forest, battling with his new Pokemon.

By the time he got to Pewter City his Pokemon had grown a lot!

Bulbasaur

Level 16

Type/ Grass

Attack: 18

Defense: 24

Speed: 13

Attacks: Tackle, Growl, Absorb, and Leech Seed.

Squirtle

Level 19

Type/ Water

Attack: 16

Defense: 20

Speed: 11

Attacks: Scratch, Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun.

Charmander

Level 17

Type/ Fire

Attack 20

Defense: 18

Speed: 19

Attacks: Scratch, Ember, Dig, Tackle

He was ready for the Gym Leader: Brock,

Chase entered the Gym and...

"Hey!" said a boyish voice; " You are not going to battle Brock until you get through me!

" Go Diglett!" a flash of white light revealed a small brown Pokemon covered halfway by ground.

" Go Bulbasaur!" a flash of light revealed a small green Pokemon with a bulb growing from its back.

" Bulbasaur, use Absorb!" yelled Chase.

" Bulbasaurrr!" yelled Bulbasaur.

Two vines squeezed Diglett, sucking its HP out.

"CRASH!!!" Diglett fell to the floor, it fainted.

" Awwww man I lost!" cried the boy.

Chase received 3000 Pokedollars for winning the battle.

" I saw the way you battled with your Pokemon, I am more impressed than I have ever been in my whole life!" said the Gym Leader, Brock.

" But, however, you will have a very hard time beating me!" yelled Brock.

'' Go Geodude!" yelled Brock.

A rock-like Pokemon came out of the pokeball.

" Go Charmander!" yelled Chase.

The lizard-like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball.

" Charmander, use Ember!"

The small flames hit Geodude but it didn't leave a scratch!

" Geodude, counter with Rock Slide!" yelled Brock.

A barrage of boulders attacked Charmander, Charmander fainted instantly.

" Ha, Fire attacks are weak against Rock Types but Rock attacks are super effective against Fire Type Pokemon!" explained Brock.

" O.K, Go Squirtle!" cried Chase.

The flash of light revealed a small, blue turtle.

" Squirtle, Squirt!" is said.

" Squirtle, use Bubble!" commanded Chase.

Small bubbles shot from Squirtle's mouth, BAM!

The bubbles hit Geodude and it fainted.

" Good job, using Bubble like that, but can you handle this?" "GO ONIX!" yelled Brock.

A rock based giant snake came out.

"ONIXXXXXXX." it cried.

" Onix, attack with Wrap!" commanded Brock.

" Squirtle, counter with-----." said Chase.

But in the middle of his sentence, Squirtle went into its shell, jumped up and

water spat out of every hole in its shell while it spun around in mid-air.

Onix suddenly fainted after the attack.

" You beat my Onix, well your Squirtle did, it had learned Hydro Pump at the last second and it beat my Onix, I admire your battle skills, I will give you my nuumber on your Pokegear phone if you want." Brock exclaimed.

Chase registered Brocks' number in the Pokegear.

"You have earned your badge, Boulderbadge, pokemon up to level 30 will obey you at all times, now go, the road ahead is tough." said Brock.

Chase left Pewter City pokemon Gym, and his Squirtle then evolved!

This gave his pokemon the following stats:

Bulbasaur

Type/ Grass

Level 19

Attack: 24

Defense: 21

Speed: 28

Attacks: Vine Whip, Absorb, Razor Leaf, and Growl

Charmander

Type/ Fire

Level 20

Attack: 23

Defense: 23

Speed 21

Attacks: Flamethrower, Ember, Scratch, and Tackle

Wartortle

Level 23

Attack: 35

Defense: 42

Speed: 29

Attacks: Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Tackle, and Skull Bash

Chase went along the road to Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City, when he got there he noticed it was pitch black, a dirty, filthy hobo came behind him, " You'll need this, it's Flash, you need it to light up this cave." he said.

Then he disappeared completely.

" I'm surrounded by strange people." Chase thought to himself.

He taught Flash to Charmander and managed to see properly.

But, little did Chase know that Team Rocket was in Mt. Moon as well as he, they were looking for the Weedle that Chase gave to Prof. Oak.

" Hey, your the little brat that gave the Weedle over to the Professor in Pallet Town!'' said a voice, obviously a member of Team Rocket.

" We will make you pay for that little course of action!" said another Rocket; only this time it was a female voice.

" Jessie!" said the female voice.

" James!" cried the male voice.

They said the Team Rocket motto only they made alterations to it.

" Meowth!" said a weird, little voice.

They came out of the shadows and battled Chase in a Double Battle.

" Go Arbok!" yelled Jessie.

" Let's go Weezing!" cried James.

Weezing was a big, purple ball with a Jolly Roger symbol on its belly.

" Go Wartortle, Go Bulbasaur!" yelled Chase.

" Wartortle, use Skull Bash, Bulbasaur, Use Razor Leaf!" commanded Chase.

BOOOOM!!!

Not only did Chase win the battle, but sent the Rockets and their Meowth hurtling out of Mt. Moon and into the air far away!

" TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled and with a twinkle in the sky, they were flying off far away.

When Chase came to the final stairway in Mt. Moon there was a Super Nerd with two fossils, a Dome Fossil and a Helix Fossil.

" Hey, get away from my fossils!" he commanded.

Chase was drawn into a Pokemon battle.

The Super Nerd had 2 Level 5 Grimer, so he lost quickly, Chase got 1525 Pokedollars for winning.

" O.K, I was being selfish, here, you can have this Dome Fossil." the Super Nerd apologetically.

Chase got out of Mt. Moon and headed into Cerulean City.

There he goes into the Gym, but finds that the Leader, Misty, is not at her Gym.

" Where is Misty?" asked Chase.

" She is at Nugget Bridge outside of Bill's house." replied the Trainer Chase asked.

He battles the seven Trainers and Rocket on Nugget Bridge, but they all

battle with Level 2 Pokemon so Chase's Pokemon did not grow a single Level.

He finds Misty on Nugget Bridge outside of Bill's house; she is dating a boy at the moment.

Chase steps on to Nugget Bridge and the boy gets scared and runs away.

" You little brat, what are you doing here?" asked Misty with a demanding tone.

" Your the Gym Leader in this town, why aren't you at your Gym?" replied Chase.

" Oh, well if it's a battle you want then follow me to my Gym, but I warn you, I'm pretty good." Misty said.

Chase follows Misty to her Gym and the Battle begins.

" Go Staryu!" Misty commanded.

Staryu looked like a big starfish with a red jewel in the middle.

" Go Bulbasaur!" said Chase, but when it came out, it wasn't a Bulbasaur he

commanded, but an Ivysaur, Bulbasaurs evolved form, it evolved in its Pokeball!

" Well, would you look at that, my Bulbasaur evolved in its Pokeball!" exclaimed Chase, pointing out the obvious.

"Staryu, use Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded.

" Ivysaur, counter with Razor Leaf and attack with Vine Whip!" commanded Chase.

BAMMM!

The attacks hit Staryu with a critical plus Super-effective hit, Staryu automatically faints, and he does the same with Staryu's evolved form Starmie and defeats Misty.

" You battled without taking a hit from my Pokemon!'' exclaimed Misty, surprised.

Chase registered Misty's number in the Pokegear, recieved Cascadebadge, and received 5000 Pokedollars for winning.

Plus, he received Cut from a Trainer in the Gym.

After learning where to go next, he goes through the Underground Passage because the road through Saffron was closed, and Chase lands in Vermilion City.

There, he challenges the Gym Leader in that town, which happens to be the Gym Leader he needed to beat after Misty anyway, the Leader is Lt. Surge, who only uses Electric Type Pokemon.

" I can beat you with my Pokemon, they electrocuted my enemies and saved me during the war, they will do the same to you as well!" said Lt. Surge.

" Go Raichu!" commands Lt. Surge.

The brown, evolved form of Pikachu was a Raichu.

" Electric Types are weak against Ground Type attacks, so I will go with my Charmander's Dig attack." thought Chase.

Like before, when Chase sent out Charmander, it had evolved into a Charmeleon.

Surprised, Chase still battled anyway.

" Charmeleon, weaken it with Flamethrower and crush it with A Dig attack!" commanded Chase.

BOOOOM!

The attacks did what they were supposed to, Raichu, Surge's only Pokemon, fainted automatically.

Chase registered Surge's number in the Pokegear, got Thunderbadge

(Pokemon up to Level 50 will obey), and got 6556 Pokedollars for winning.

After leaving the Gym, Chase headed back to Cerulean City and into Rock Tunnel.

After wandering around for a little while, he eventually made it to Lavender Town, where he met a new Rival...

Chase goes into Lavender Tower (Pokemon cemetary) to sightsee for a while; just to rest up, when his Rival appeared.

" Hey, your Pokemon don't look dead, hi, my name is Kenneth Jenson, and I'm raising my first Pokemon too, which makes us rivals, so let's battle and see who is better!" said Kenneth.

" I accept, let's go!" replied Chase.

" Go Bulbasaur!" yelled Kenneth.

" Go Charmeleon!" returned Chase.

With a simple Flamethrower attack, the only Pokemon, the Bulbasaur, fainted.

" Well, I need to train him more anyway, your good though!" said Kenneth.

Chase got 8000 Pokedollars for winning.

Continuing on through Lavender Tower, a Ghost appeared!

" Go Wartortle!" cried Chase, a little terrified.

" Get out... Get out...GET OUT!!" yelled the Ghost.

" Wartortle, use Hydro Pump!" Chase commanded, but to his dismay, Wartortle was too scared to move, so he recalled it and he ran.

Using an Escape Rope, he exited the Tower and ran to Celadon City as fast as he could.

Upon entering the Pokemon Center, he left all his Pokemon there and stayed at the Celadon Hotel that night, Chase fell asleep that night terrified, but it was all better in the morning.

The next morning, he set out with his Pokemon to the Gym in the town, the Gym Leader was Erika, a Grass Type user.

" This will be easy for my Charmeleon!" thought Chase.

Outside the Gym, an old man was sitting there with a big smile on his face.

''What are you so happy about?" asked Chase.

"Ha, ha, this Gym is full of women!" said the old man, his smile got bigger.

" Weird old dude..." thought Chase as he went into the Gym.

The old man was right about the Gym being full of girls.

All of the Trainers were girls in that Gym.

Chase battled his way to Erika and defeated her 3 Pokemon in 3 turns!

Chase normally would of registered Erika's number in the Pokegear, but instead, she said she would come with him on his journey!

So, Chase got Rainbowbadge, 7500 Pokedollars, and a new friend.

Chase and Erika leave the Gym and head to Celadon Game Corner, Team Rocket ran it!

Chase along with Erika goes into the Game Corner and found a secret switch behind a poster, which leads to the basement to where the Rockets are.

Chase and Erika battled a couple of Rockets, and then were confronted by Jessie and James.

" We challenge you two to a Double Pokemon Battle!" yells James.

" I accept your challenge!" replies Chase.

" Challenge accepted!" replies Erika.

Meowth is the referee in the battle.

" Dis' is a 2 on 2 Double Pokemon Battle, each Trainer can only use 1 Pokemon with no substitutes, this battle is between Jessie and James versus Chase and Erika, BEGIN!" said Meowth.

" Go Wartortle!" commanded Chase.

" Go Weepinbell!" Erika commanded.

" Go Arbok!" cried Jessie.

" Let's go Weezing!" yelled James.

The Rockets were defeated and were sent flying away again.

The Rockets dropped the Lift Key to the elevator and there were two Rockets.

Chase took one on and Erika took one on in a Single Battle.

The door opened, revealing the Team Rocket boss, Giovanni.

" Welcome, let's battle", said Giovanni.

"OK! Go Ivysaur!" Chase commanded.

Giovanni had a Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Raticate and Persian.

Chase defeated all and his Ivysaur, then Ivysaur evolved, Wartortle and Charmeleon evolved, leaving Chase with these Pokemon.

Venusaur

Level 33

Attack: 195

Defense: 199

Speed: 167

Attacks: Razor Lear, Solarbeam, Take Down, Vine Whip

Blastoise

Level 35

Attack: 203

Defense: 259

Speed: 189

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Skull Bash, and Water Gun

Charizard

Level 35

Attack: 278

Defense: 287

Speed: 344

Attacks: Flash, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Fly

Giovanni dropped a Silph Scope, that which revealed that all of the Ghosts in Lavender Tower were just Gastly and Haunter playing jokes on people!

Erika and Chase left the Game Corner and went back to exchange a Bike

Voucher for a Bike, Erika did the same, they found the Bike Vouchers in the Game Corner basement floor 2F.

They fly back to Celadon City on Charizard, and then when they go to try to get on Cycling Road, a sleeping Snorlax blocked the way, so they went back to Lavender Town to see the famous Mr. Fuji about getting a Pokeflute to wake the Snorlax.

" I can only give you the Pokeflute if you got into Lavender Town a calm a restless spirit of a Marowak (evolved from Cubone) in battle." said Mr. Fuji.

They went into Lavender Tower and did what they were told to do, the spirit offered some resistance but they calmed it.

Mr. Fuji gave them the Pokeflute and they woke the Snorlax, and went on to Cycling Road.

They arrive in Fuchsia City, after getting through the invisible walls in the Gym, Erika and Chase arrived at the Gym Leader, Koga.

" You made friends with Erika?" " I'm impressed, infact, if you can prove your worth and defeat me in a Pokemon Battle, I will also join your journey." said Koga.

" Go Venonat!" cried Koga.

" Go Charizard!" yelled Chase.

Charizard's Fire Blast instantly fried Venonat.

" Go Venomoth!" yelled Koga.

The same thing was also Venomoth's fate, fried Venomoth.

" Go Golbat!" cried Koga with a sly smile on his face, but Charizard literally

punched Golbat, it fainted.

" You have very easily defeated me, I am honored to become your friend and accompany you on your journey, also take this 6000 Pokedollars and Soulbadge for winning." said Koga.

After defeating Koga, the road to Saffron opened again and Chase, Erika and Koga went forward.

But, to their dismay, Team Rocket had taken over Silph Co.

They had to take warp panels to get to the President of Silph Co's room, but they didn't, they went to the 11F by stairs and knocked down a portion of the wall to get in.

Giovanni was there.

" Ah, you are very clever Chase, and who is this?" Giovanni asked, looking over at Koga.

" I am Koga of the Fuchsia City Gym, and you are?" asked Koga.

" I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, Chase, Koga and I will do battle to decide whether I stay or go." said Giovanni.

It turned out that Koga won.

Giovanni mysteriously disappeared without a trace from the building, all of the Rockets in the city fled with their boss.

" Oh, thank you for saving our lives!" exclaimed the President happily.

" For saving my company and my life, you can have this, it's a Master Ball, it can catch any Pokemon without missing or failing capture." explained the President.

Chase, Erika and Koga left Silph and headed for the Gym, Koga went into the Fighting Dojo to train his Pokemon and Erika went back into Silph to check for any remaining Rockets.

This left Chase to deal with the Saffron Gym Leader; Sabrina.

After beating Trainers left and right, Chase finally got to Sabrina.

" I predicted that you would arrive here from Silph Co., I dislike fighting so you can forfeit if you want, but I will fight if I must." said Sabrina.

Chase chose to fight.

Sabrina sent out a Kadabra.

Chase went with his Blastoise.

Level advantage for Blastoise, it beat Kadabra with Water Gun.

Sabrina then sent out Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime weakened Blastoise with confusion, but Blastoise salvaged the fight with Hydro Pump.

However, Sabrina's Alakazam took out Blastoise, so Chase sent out Venusaur.

Alakazam fainted after one Solarbeam.

" I can't believe you beat me so easily!" said Sabrina, "I didn't predict this!" she cried.

Chase registered Sabrina's number in the Pokegear, got 5678 Pokedollars and the Marshbadge for winning.

Chase, Erika and Koga met outside the Saffron City Pokemon Center and went on down the road, Chase had his Pokemon healed.

During the fight with Sabrina, Blastoise learned Surf, so they were able to get to Cinnabar Island, before they left Saffron a voice rang in the distance,

" Wait, I want to come with you!" Chase recognized this voice, it was Sabrina.

All four of them went down to Pallet Town to get to Cinnabar Island, but Koga and Sabrina didn't have a Pokemon with Surf, a person at Silph gave Erika a Lapras that knew Surf.

Koga had to ride with Erika on her Lapras while Sabrina rode with Chase on his Blastoise, they finally reached Cinnabar Island.

The door to the Gym was locked; there was a scanner on the door that

required a Fire Pokemon to breathe fire into it so the door will open.

It was a good thing Chase had Charizard with him.

They pass all of the Pokemon Quizzes so they passed up all of the Trainers and got to Blaine.

He used Fire type Pokemon so, naturally, Chase went with Blastoise, and he won instantly by making Blaine's Rapidash and Arcanine faint with Hydro Pump.

While there, Chase got his Dome Fossil regenerated into a Kabuto.

They had to go to Pewter City to get Chase's Pokemon healed, while they were there, they gave the Kabuto to Brock.

They went into the Viridian Gym, the final Gym.

They found that the Leader was Giovanni; " was" Giovanni, Giovanni was defeated and replaced by... Kenneth Jenson!!!

"Not only have I become stronger, but I am now the Leader of Team Rocket!!" said Kenneth.

" Not to mention Leader of this Gym!" yelled Kenneth.

" Let's battle, now!" said Chase.

'' Fine then." said Kenneth.

" GO Venusaur!" yelled Kenneth.

"GO Charizard!" commanded Chase.

Koga, Erika and Sabrina sat on the sidelines cheering on Chase.

Before Kenneth was able to recall Venusaur, Charizard smoked it with a Fire Blast.

" Let's make this a Double Battle!" said Kenneth.

" O.K. who is your partner?" asked Chase.

" Duh, Giovanni of course!" replied Kenneth.

" 1 on 1 with no substitutes," said Chase, " Somebody step up and be my partner please." asked Chase.

It was a double 1 on 1 battle, Kenneth and Giovanni versus Chase and Sabrina.

Giovanni and Kenneth sent out Nidoqueen and Nidoking!

Sabrina sent out Alakazam, Chase sent out Blastoise.

Alakazam held them in place with Psychic and Blastoise crushed them with Surf.

Chase and Sabrina split 10000 Pokedollars for winning the battle.

Chase was ready for the Pokemon League!

Usually you have to go through a Badge check and go through Victory Road, but Koga, Erika and Sabrina with him gave him instant access to the Pokemon League!

Chase's first stop, the Elite Four.

His first Trainer to beat... Lorelei, the Ice/Water Trainer, but Chase's Charizard and Venusaur combination crushed Lorelei.

Bruno, the Fighting/Rock-Ground Trainer was next.

Blastoise easily took care of them.

Next stop, Agatha the Ghost Trainer, however, Venusaur dominated them without a scratch.

Final Round: Lance the Champion of the Pokemon League; The Dragon Trainer, difficult, but defeated with a " Triple Pokemon beat down."

Chase became the Champion of the Pokemon League in only 1 week after first becoming a Trainer, the next stop for Chase, Koga, Erika and Sabrina?

The Johto Region, the Johto League.

A whole new challenge ahead.


End file.
